Kelly Kelly
Kelly Kelly is a fictional gang leader, and ally from author Charlie Higson's 2007 Young Bond novel Double or Die. Novel biography ''Double or Die'' Kelly Kelly was the daughter of an alcoholic pier worker, and sister of Red Kelly, who lived in a crowded house in Hackney Wick in the east end of London. At around age ten she was forced to drop out of school and work in a biscuit factory to help support her immense family. In her spare time, Kelly was the gang leader of a group of girls called the Monstrous Regiment, that would beat down whomever they pleased. One day, they came across James Bond asleep in the alley. They were ready to beat him down until Red came out to stop them. On learning that the vagabond was the legendary James Bond, Kelly vowed to make up for her mistake by helping him out. She deduced that the device James was searching for, the NEMISIS, would be moved by ship, and James learned the ship's name before Red sent them through the Pneumatic Rail System to the docks. There they sneaked to the Amoras, the ship it was on, and climbed aboard. James had Kelly remain in the lavatory they had infiltrated to provide them with a safe and ready escape route. He eventually came back with Alexis Fairburn, inventor of the NEMEISIS, and the man James had come to rescue. They rowed away, but found that the Russians on board had noticed Fairburn's disappearance, and they had to stay the night on a neighboring scrapped Ocean liner. Kelly and James searched the galley and found some forgotten cans of fruit and beans before discovering the ballroom. Kelly asked James to teach her to dance as she found an old phonograph in the room. James was reluctant, until she remarked that she had never seen anywhere as grand, and she likely never would again because of her station as a school dropout and factory worker. After the dance, they went to bed, and Kelly entreated Bond to sleep next to her, as she was not used to sleeping alone. The next morning, She was shaken awake with Bond's hand over her mouth, and he informed her that the Russians were searching the ship. They narrowly escaped before seeing that the wharf, their only path of escape, was covered in Russian sailors. Just as they were ready to surrender, Red and Perry Mandeville came with an army of Hackney natives who fought off the Russians. During the skirmish, Kelly saw Fairburn and Mandeville be taken away by Colonel Irina Sedova. She informed James, and went with him and Red to search the Pneumatic Rail System, and found their friend. Kelly and Red had to go a separate direction from Bond to cut off Sedova's escape by turning on a fan, and later went back to collect him. References Category:Double or Die characters Category:Allies Category:James Bond love interests Category:Bond Girls Category:Literary characters Category:James Bond characters Category:Female Characters